Just Like Daddy
by troypazash
Summary: Two little boys long to be just like their Daddy and their Mommy couldn't be happier. Just a little fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: Sadly, I don't own anything High School Musical related. This is my first shot at an HSM fic, its only going to be a couple of chapters. Just a little Troypay fluff!!!**

Sharpay eye's slowly opened as the bright, morning sunlight filtered into the room. With a big yawn, Sharpay outstretched her arms eliciting a groan from the figure next to her. Oops, Sharpay giggled to herself, she had accidentally hit her husband when she stretched. Hopefully he wouldn't have a bruise when he woke up, whenever that was. Her husband slept like the dead most nights, especially after a game. He didn't make home until real late, Sharpay was barely awake but welcomed his kiss before completely drifting off. Sharpay sighed, it was time to get a start on the day, and she really needed to get up as much as she would like to stay in the warm embrace of her husband and covers. Sharpay threw the covers off and slowly stood up, placing a hand on her belly and one on her back for support. She was hugely pregnant and balance had been a major problem for her lately. She was about to climb out of bed when she felt an arm wrap around her stomach.

"Don't get out of bed," her husband murmured and spoke into her back as he attempted to pull her closer.

"I thought you were sleeping," Sharpay turned around.

"I was until your hand beat me up," he chuckled, his eyes still closed, not willing to fully get up.

"Sorry babe," Sharpay's sweet giggle filled their master bedroom. "I was just stretching but I really should get up."

"But its morning cuddle time."

"Morning cuddle time?" Sharpay glared at her husband. "Morning cuddle time ended when Zac arrived."

"It was worth a shot."

"I know what you wanted and it definitely does not involve any cuddling," Sharpay shook her finger at him and his naughty thoughts.

"After," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Goodbye you," Sharpay hauled herself out of the comforts of their warm and comfy bed. "Ouch."

"You alright?" he bolted up in bed, he was always on edge when she pregnant event though they had a little over a month before their new one joined their ever growing family.

"Yeah just a monster kick," Sharpay rubbed her stomach soothingly, "We've got quite the dancer on our hands."

"Future basketball player."

"No way, she's a little ballerina not a basketball player; you've already corrupted the boys into liking basketball."

"Corrupted? I didn't know basketball was so evil."

"Oh you know what I mean," Sharpay huffed as she made her way into the bathroom. When she returned her husband was fast asleep once again. With a roll of her eyes, Sharpay grabbed her silk robe and padded out of the bedroom. Perfect timing too.

"Mommy!"

Sharpay smiled at the sound of her little guy, "Hi Tommy!" Sharpay exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tommy jumped in his crib, more than excited to see his Mommy.

"Did you have a good sleep sweetie?"

Tommy nodded his head and put his arms out, "Me out da crib!"

"Alright," Sharpay bent over as much as she could and put her hands on her son's waist before she pulled him out. "Oh this is getting hard," Sharpay took a couple of deep breaths as she put him down. "Mommy's getting too big for that," Sharpay patted her stomach. "And so are you! You're getting heavy big guy." Maybe it was time for them to think about getting Tommy a big boy bed before the baby came.

"Me big boy!" Tommy puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yes you are," Sharpay tousled his hair. "Do you need to go potty?"

"Yuppy," Tommy held his hand out for Sharpay to take which she did and walked him over to the bathroom which he shared with his older brother. Tommy pulled down his little train covered pajama pants and pull up before sitting down on his little portable potty on the floor. "Potty!"

"Good job sweetie!" Sharpay clapped before grabbing a fresh clean pull up out of the cabinet.

"Ok, lets go make breakfast," Sharpay said once Tommy had flushed and washed his hands.

"Bweakfast yum yum! Me want pancakes!"

"We'll see," Sharpay said warmly.

"I want pancakes too," Zac rubbed his eyes as he followed them down the hallway; the five year old had just woken up and heard them talking about breakfast and he was always in the mood for food.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Tommy squeezed Sharpay's hand.

"Ok, ok, we'll have pancakes for breakfast," Sharpay gave in despite the fact that she was craving French toast, oh well. It was hard to fulfill her cravings when she had three hungry boys in the house. "Come on guys."

"Where's daddy?" Zac questioned as they walked down the stairs.

"He's still sleeping," Sharpay answered. "He came in pretty late, his basketball game went into overtime but they won."

"Yeah you wouldn't let us watch the end," Zac pouted.

"It was already way past your bedtime buddy," Sharpay reminded him as they walked into their huge, gourmet kitchen. "Do you guys want to help me make breakfast?"

"Can I crack an egg?" Zac questioned.

"Me stir bowl!" Tommy looked up at his mother.

"Yes to both," Sharpay smiled at her adorable looking boys, each had sandy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Finally they were finished making their breakfast despite a couple of lost egg shells and lots of batter on the floor. They still had a good time, lots of laughter was shared.

"Hold still Tommy," Sharpay struggled with her youngest as she tried to wipe his messy hands and face which were caked together with batter and flour.

"Mommy," the little boy whined.

"Almost done," Sharpay took the wet paper towel to his forehead.

"Can I go get Daddy for breakfast?" Zac asked, he was sitting patiently in his chair waiting for Sharpay to make his plate.

"I guess so," Sharpay replied, he had been sleeping long enough as it was. She wanted him to get a good night's sleep but the boys were starting to wear her out, she needed a little back up.

"Ok!" Zac bolted out of the room.

"Me too! Me too!" Tommy managed to get out of his mommy's grip, he had to do everything that his older brother did.

"Tommy!" Sharpay shouted but the fast little guy was already out of the kitchen. Sharpay just shook her head, there was no way she was about to run after him, not in her delicate condition. Instead, she grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and grabbed each of the boys' favorite cups.

"Zwac! Zwac! Wait fow me pwease!" Tommy ran up the stairs after his older brother.

"Shh!" Zac yelled at his little brother. "Don't be so loud!"

"Sowwy," Tommy frowned as they walked, he didn't like making Zac mad at him.

"Its ok," Zac smiled, he didn't like to make his little brother sad at him; Mommy would get upset too and he didn't want that. "Come on," Zac took his little brother's hand and guided him into their parents' bedroom. "Let's go!" Zac ran to the bed with Tommy following him, they both jumped on the bed.

"Ah!"

"Wake up Daddy!" Both boys screamed as they started jumping on the bed.

"Daddy no wakey up," Tommy tugged on Zac's shirt alerting him to the situation.

"Daddy?" Zac bent down, their father hadn't even moved at all. "Daddy?" Zac got closer.

"Got ya!" Troy screamed as he began to tickle Zac causing the youngster to break out laughing.

"Me! Me!" Tommy flung himself at his daddy.

"You? You?" Troy laughed as he began to tickle both of the boys, "Come here you!"

"Stop…stop," Zac managed to pull away from his dad several minutes later, he was all tickled out.

"Ok ok," Troy laughed as he struggled to catch his breath, his boys tired him out faster than any basketball game ever could.

"Me misseded Daddy wast night," Tommy crawled onto Troy's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I missed you too buddy," Troy gave his youngest son a little kiss. "But I'm going to be here all day, so we can do whatever you guys want!"

"Yay!" Both boys screamed

**Thanks for reading! I would love some feedback on my first Troypay fic! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy made pancakes," Zac explained to his dad, "So I came to wake you up."

"Me too," Tommy added.

"Mmm pancakes sound yummy, especially Mommy's pancakes," Troy rubbed his stomach, he was getting hungry now. Despite the fact that they had an occasional chef, nothing could taste better than his wife's food. Surprisingly Sharpay was an excellent chef, Sharpay had made him dinner on their second date and he had been hooked ever since.

"Mommy da best cook me know," Tommy smiled, he loved anything that his Mommy made him.

"She's probably the only cook you know," Zac scowled at his younger brother.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ok, ok," Troy interfered; he knew his boys and this little argument could go on for hours. "That's enough boys. You guys head downstairs, I'll be down in a bit."

"What are you doing?" Zac questioned as he eyed his father curiously.

"Just going to the bathroom," Troy chuckled, "Is that alright with you guys?"

"Hmmm?" Zac laughed as Troy climbed out of bed. "We'll wait for you."  
"Alright," Troy smiled at the boys as he made his way into the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged to see the boys engaged in a pillow fight. "Knock it off you two we don't want to keep Mommy waiting."

"Me hungry," Tommy announced as he jumped off of the king sized bed, he was quite the little risk taker.

"Careful buddy," Troy said as Tommy ran towards him, he quickly picked his son up. "Come on Zac."

"Hey, took you boys long enough, I almost started without you," Sharpay said as Troy walked into the kitchen, with both boys in his arms now. She wasn't kidding either, she was beyond hungry and of course she was eating for two.

"Sowwy Mommy," Tommy held out his arms for Sharpay to take him, he was a bit of a mama's boy not that either of them minded.

"Here I'll put you down," Troy put both of the boys in their chairs at the table.

"Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes at her husband and placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" Troy looked at her innocently. "He's heavy."

"I can still pick him up," Sharpay replied as she took her own seat; Troy had a point but there was no way that she was going to let him tell her what to do especially when it concerned her children, whom she loved with all her heart and would do anything for.

"I just don't want you to overdo it," Troy gave her a quick kiss before sitting down next to her.

"I know. Here baby," Sharpay began to cut Tommy's pancakes for him while the little one grabbed his sippy cup full of milk.

Troy cut Zac's pancakes for him much to the dismay of the little boy, at five he thought he could cut his own but Troy and Sharpay didn't always let him have a knife. "I know how to cut them myself Daddy."

"Amuse me," Troy replied as he tousled his son's hair and gave the top of his head a quick kiss. "I know you're getting big buddy but you have to be very careful with knives, we've talked about this before."

"Can we go swimming today?" Zac questioned as he took a bite of his breakfast, forgetting the whole pancake cutting thing.

"No," both Troy and Sharpay spoke simultaneously.

"Why not?" Zac looked at both of his parents with a frown, they never let him do anything fun.

"It's December and its 50 degrees outside that's why not," Troy responded.

"But our pool is heated," Zac replied.

"We said no buddy, let it go," Sharpay replied knowing how stubborn their first born son was.

"But I want too! Daddy you said that we could do whatever we want with you today and I want to go swimming!" Zac crossed his arms across his chest.

"Zac," Troy looked down at his son who was determined to get his way. "You know that we do not go swimming in the winter when it is this cold. Our pool may be heated but it still won't be warm enough, you'll get sick. Mommy and I said no; what Mommy and I say goes, you know that."

"But…" Zac began.

"Zac," Sharpay couldn't believe that he was still bringing it up, he was normally so good.

"No swimming today and that's final! If you want to talk about it some more you can spend the day in your room," Troy stated sternly and that was final. He hated being the big disciplinarian but the boys had to learn.

"Fine," Zac mumbled as he began to eat his food once again.

Troy and Sharpay shared a quick look before continuing their breakfast. Zac was definitely acting out today, Sharpay had a feeling that it was because he was up way past his bedtime. Zac really was a good kid, usually he was better behaved that Tommy who was still in his 'terrible twos.'

"Mommy, Daddy," Tommy said with a huge mouthful of pancakes which were threatening to spill out of his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, its not polite, remember your manners," Sharpay reminded him.

"Sowwy Mommy," Tommny swallowed before continuing. "Let's go see Swanta Cwaus!"

"We're doing that tomorrow remember buddy," Troy smiled at his son as his little blue eyes lit up with excitement. "We're going to Daddy's team Christmas party and Santa is making an extra special trip just from the North Pole to visit."

"Yay!" Tommy was thrilled, he was just getting used to the idea of Santa, and last year he had been a little scared of the big, jolly man. But this year was incredibly different, he couldn't wait to tell Santa Claus what he wanted for Christmas this year.

"How about we go to the zoo?" Sharpay suggested. "They've got their special lights up and everything's decorated. It won't be too cold for us to be outside for a little bit." Plus they had great hot chocolate and pretzels that Sharpay was starting to crave.

"Yeah Mommy the zooooo!" Tommy exclaimed, he loved the zoo and seeing all of the animals.

"Yeah the zoo sounds great," Troy had to admit even he was looking forward to it, it always turned out to be a fun outing with the family. He had loved the zoo as a child and was happy that his boys did too; it was great reliving his own childhood memories with his family now.

"I went to the zoo a couple of weeks ago with school," Zac frowned. "I don't want to go today."

"You love the zoo," Sharpay reminded him. "You told me after that trip that you could go to the zoo everyday and still love it."

"Well not today, we can do that any day. I want to do something really special with Daddy!"

"Well what do you want to do then?" Sharpay questioned, it was very unlike Zac to be so outspoken.

"We're not going swimming," Troy interrupted before his son even had the chance to answer.

"Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Zac. "Sweetie what do you want to do today?"

"Well," Zac swallowed before he spoke as he looked up to his father nervously. "Can we play basketball?"

* * *

**Thanks for all of the great reviews guys, I seriously loved them! This will probably only be one or two more updates but I have a Christmas Sequel of sorts thats already planned! So stay tuned! Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Probably only one or two after this one but I've got a little sequel planned and another big fic idea floating around in my head. Thanks so much to all of you who have left replies! Glad to know that you guys are reading!

* * *

"You want to play basketball?" Troy questioned as he looked to his son.

"Yeah Daddy," Zac finally smiled after seeing that his parents were not upset, not the least bit.

Troy couldn't help but grin, "Of course we can play basketball!" His heart swooned, basketball was one of his loves but first came Sharpay and his boys, and he would do anything for them.

"May I make a suggestion?" Sharpay smiled as Troy nodded. "As fun as playing basketball sounds, I don't think that I'm up for it right now." She patted her belly, swollen with child.

"Oh right," Troy let out a little chuckle, there was no way that his wife would have it in her to play a game of basketball. "We can play another time Zac," Troy began.

Sharpay saw her son's disappointment, "How about we go to the zoo this morning and you boys can play basketball this afternoon, how does that sound?"

"Yay!" Both boys exclaimed, as their eyes lit up with joy.

"You're the best," Troy whispered to his wife before giving her a quick little kiss.

"I know," Sharpay winked at him, she knew how much playing basketball with the boys meant to Troy. Zac had never really shown any interest in the game, he only liked to watch his daddy play at the Arena or on T.V. Troy didn't want to push his love of the game onto his sons, he didn't want to force them into something they didn't like. He couldn't stand parents that were like that.

"No way," Tommy giggled into the phone. "Uh huh…Daddy plays all day…yessy…the zoo…and bawskieball."

"Is he really on the phone?" Sharpay questioned as she and Troy walked into the family room after doing the morning breakfast dishes.

"Buddy who you talking to?" Troy questioned as he sat down on the couch next to his son.

"Nana," Tommy smiled before going back to his conversation. "Nana, its Daddy…Otay….Nana say Daddy you is a bad boy, you no call Gwammie Mae on hers birfday."

"Oh my god, he really is talking to my mother," Troy grabbed the phone out of his son's little hand. The whole time the thought Tommy had been having a pretend conversation like he usually did on his play phone. "I'm sorry Mom….yeah I'll call her as soon as I hang up with you….No Mom, I'm not going to hang up on you right now, you know what I meant…Yeah, we're taking the boys to the zoo soon….She's fine Mom….I'm not letting her overdo it….I don't…you know what, she's right here, talk to her…here," Troy handed the phone over to Sharpay who was giggling at her husband's conversation with his mother.

"Hi Lucy….I'm fine, really…Surprisingly, yes, he's taking good care of me," Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, he's wonderful as always."

Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss, "I'll get the boys dressed."

Sharpay nodded as Troy carried Tommy out of the family room. He found Zac in the playroom watching T.V. Sharpay finally managed to get her mother-in-law off the phone about twenty minutes later. She loved the woman dearly but Lucy Bolton could talk your ears off if you let her. She slowly but surely made her way up to the stairs and into their master bedroom suite. She was about to go into her bathroom when she heard voices coming from Troy's bathroom. She couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

"Hi," Sharpay placed a hand on her bump as she leaned into the doorway.

"Hi," All three of the Bolton boys turned around with globs of shaving cream smothered on their faces, complete with big smiles.

"Mommy we shaving!" Tommy announced proudly as he picked up his own razor, A.K.A, a Popsicle stick and swept one side of his face clean.

"I can see that," Sharpay giggled. "I wish I had the camera, you all look so cute."

"Its downstairs in the office," Troy smirked as she took out his actual razor. He knew that she wasn't about to haul herself back down the stairs again. Lucky for him because knowing his wife as well as he did, that incriminating picture would end up being next year's Christmas card or something like that.

"It's not real though," Zac responded. "Only Daddy's shaving for real."

"Oh ok," Sharpay nodded at the boys.

"Shaving just wike my daddy," Tommy smiled, showing off all of his pearly whites.

"Just like Daddy huh?" Sharpay repeated him, "So does that mean you'll cut yourself too?"

"Funny baby real funny," Troy glared at her as he continued his shaving.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sharpay left her boys as they shaved.

An hour later, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Sharpay had packed several snacks for the boys and a change of extra clothing for Tommy, she never knew what to expect on their little outings. It took them about a half an hour to get to the zoo; the boys watched a movie while Troy drove them in the Escalade. On the drive Sharpay and Troy talked about Christmas which was just around the corner. Of course they didn't talk about what they were getting the boys but instead about their family and friends.

"Zac, hold on a minute," Troy patted his son on the shoulders.

"I want to see the monkeys," Zac whined.

"They'll be out in a second," Troy replied as they stood outside the bathroom door. Sharpay had taken Tommy to change his pull up; they had recently started potty training him. He was great at going at home but for some reason could never make it to the bathroom on time when they were out in public.

"All set," Sharpay walked Tommy over to where Troy and Zac where waiting.

"Let's get a move on it," Troy and Sharpay each held one of Tommy's hands as they walked from animal to animal. They let Zac walk slightly ahead of them, although Sharpay was a little nervous.

Sharpay and Troy laughed as both of the boys were doing their very own monkey impersonations in front of the chimpanzees. Monkeys were Zac's favorite animals and he would never miss a chance at seeing them.

"You know exactly what I'm going to say don't you?" Sharpay looked up at her husband who had his strong arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Take a picture?"

"You got it."

"Alright, alright," Troy opened up the backpack he had been carrying and grabbed their new digital camera. He took a couple of shots of the boys and the monkeys.

After the monkeys and the lions and tigers and bears, the boys were beyond starving so they had lunch at the Wild Things Café right in the center of the zoo. Troy had the wonderful task of standing in line with his two rambunctious boys and about twenty other families. Sharpay was finding them a table and taking a load off; they had walked quite a bit.

"Finally," Troy placed the troy full of food down on the table.

"Quite a line huh," Sharpay remarked as she grabbed the grilled chicken sandwich that Troy had purchased for her.

"Uh huh but not as long as the dessert line," Troy motioned towards the separate dessert and snack registers.

"Yeah those are quite short," Sharpay replied.

"We've still got to get the drinks," Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but Troy stopped her, "Tea for you I know."

"Thanks baby," Sharpay smiled before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You know," Troy bent down to his wife's level and whispered something into her ear, "You may want to wipe your mouth, you've got a little bit of chocolate right there," Troy kissed the spot.

"Oops," Sharpay giggled, "We were hungry," she rubbed her round middle.

"Right," Troy laughed.

"I had a major craving for one of those chocolate ice cream bars."

"You're adorable you know that," Troy kissed her once again before Zac pulled on his arm, he was thirsty. Troy smiled at Sharpay before he took the boys to get their drinks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zac, Shh," Sharpay 'shhhed' her son as they walked into the house. They spent the morning and part of their afternoon at the zoo. They all had a fabulous time although Sharpay was a little disappointed that they weren't able to see the Christmas lights displayed, Troy promised her that they would go one evening when he didn't have a game. She did however enjoy all of the beautiful Christmas decorations; she was definitely a sucker for anything Christmas related. It was also a little cold so they figured they would call it a day, they still had a basketball game to play as well. Of course Tommy fell asleep on the way home; it was practically his nap time anyway so it was to be expected.

"Sorry Mommy," Zac replied, he knew that he had been yelling as they walked inside and Troy was carrying a sleeping Tommy.

"I'm going to bring him upstairs," Troy told Sharpay before carrying his snoozing son up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Ok buddy, coat off," Sharpay instructed as she took off her own and placed it into the entryway closet.

"Fine," Zac sighed as he unzipped his coat and handed it to his mother.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Sharpay looked down at her son's crestfallen face.

"Now we can't play basketball if Tommy's asleep," Zac frowned.

"You know what, maybe you and Daddy can play a one on one game," Sharpay bent down as best as she could and kissed his mop of messy brown hair. "Daddy really wants to play basketball with you honey."

"But Tommy will get mad if we play without him," Zac said.

Sharpay smiled, surprised to see that Zac had his younger brother's interest at heart. "He'll be fine but if you're worried maybe Daddy can teach you some skills first and I'll make you guys a snack. Then maybe you can get a little bit of playing time in and then take a break before Tommy wakes up."

"Ok Mommy, that's a good idea," Zac smiled wide, she was always thinking. "You're just so smart mommy."

"So I've been told," Sharpay laughed. "Why don't you go change into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and put on your good gym shoes?"

"I will Mommy, tell Daddy not to start without me!" Zac exclaimed as he hurried up the stairs.

Sharpay watched as her excited son ran up the stairs, she cringed when she heard his door slam. She sat down herself on the bench in the hallway to take off her flats, it would be struggle but they needed to come off. Her feet were killing her; they had done so much walking at the zoo. Normally Sharpay would be pushing everyone to do more but this pregnancy was taking a lot out of her. Instead of bending over to pull them off, she kicked them off. Now her problem was bending over to pick them up.

"Need some help?" Troy questioned as he walked down the stairs, his hands in his pocket and a coy look across his face.

"Can you get my shoes and bring them upstairs to my closet?" Sharpay added a quick "Please."

"Sure," Troy picked up the simple black ballet flats and offered his hand to help his wife up.

"Thanks baby," Sharpay was back up on her feet which were no longer hurting her as much. "Your little basketball star is getting changed to play the game of his life."

"I saw, I guess I should change too. Can't play in my sweater."

"Mmm hmm," Sharpay smiled. "He's very excited you know."

"So am I," Troy grinned as he wrapped his arms around Sharpay and placed his head on his wife's shoulder. He loved the feeling of being so close to her, they were so connected.

"I can tell," She giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Have fun, I'm hungry again so I'll be in the kitchen. I can make you guys a snack too and then I might take my own little nap after I get some pictures of course." Troy groaned. "You love it," Sharpay gave his cute bottom a squeeze before heading off down the hallway.

About an hour later, after Sharpay had enjoyed a scrumptious grilled cheese and taken cookies out of the oven, she ventured over to Troy's custom built, indoor basketball court which was of course, right next to their workout room/gym. She smiled when she heard lots of laughter as she made her way down the long hallway; it was a bit of a trek from the rest of their house. She stopped in the double doors and her heart fluttered at the sight of father and son. Zac was hoisted on Troy's shoulders and was attempting to dunk a basketball in. Zac's smile was bright as his Daddy ran him down the court. Finally he put the ball in the hoop.

"Yay!" Sharpay clapped as Zac and Troy screamed together.

"Mommy did you see?" Zac asked excitedly. "I got it, I got it in!"

"I saw! I saw! I saw!" Sharpay exclaimed. "You were amazing honey!"

"Daddy I'm thirsty," Zac said, he was a little tired but he still wanted to play.

"How about a Gatorade break bud?" Troy carefully put Zac down on the floor.

"Make that a Gatorade and cookie break," Sharpay added.

"You made cookies?" Zac questioned, he was a little hungry too and he loved his Mommy's cookies.

"Sure did, they should be cool enough to eat now."

"Awesome," Zac ran off of the court and down the hallway before his parents could even say anything, instead they laughed.

"He's amazing," Troy smiled at Sharpay. "He's got some great skills already, like seriously Sharpay he's amazing with that ball."

"Just like his daddy."

* * *

**Just a short little update before I head out to my relative's house. I hope to have a longer one possibly even later today but most likely Wednesday morning. Thanks so much for reading and to everyone who has left a review, they mean so much to me!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

After their little cookie break, Tommy woke up from his nap and of course needed cookies and milk as well. Once he was finished, he was more than ready to play basketball with his daddy and big brother, two of his favorite people (his other favorite was his mommy of course). Troy brought Sharpay a little chair so she could sit and watch all of the action. She was all smiles as she watched little Tommy struggle with the ball but Zac always came to his rescue to help him out. Of course, Troy helped both boys out, often lifting Tommy up so he can get a ball in the basket. Tommy was thrilled and every time he made a basket, he screamed to Sharpay. Sharpay took tons of pictures and for once Troy didn't mind so much. This was a moment that he wanted to remember forever, the first time he played basketball with his sons. What better way to remember than with pictures, the moment was forever cemented in their history as a family.

Once the boys were all tired out, including Troy they decided to end their little 'game.' Sharpay was a little glad too, she was mighty uncomfortable in the fold up chair that Troy had brought for her. But she didn't complain, she was too happy watching her boys play together, it truly warmed her heart. Sharpay let the boys relax in the family room watching one of their favorite shows on the Disney channel. Troy took the opportunity to take a shower, he was extremely sweaty. Who knew that playing with a two and a half year old and a five year old would be such a workout? He was going to have play ball with them more often. Sharpay settled herself onto their comfy couch, smack dab in the middle of Tommy and Zac. Tommy snuggled up to his mommy, now that she was pregnant, gone were the days of sitting on her lap.

"Did you guys have a good time playing with Daddy today?"

"Yeah Mommy so fun!" Tommy giggled as he wrapped himself around Sharpay's arm, he loved to cuddle.

"It was the best day of my life," Zac looked up to Sharpay, his big smile still present since he started playing basketball.

"The best day of your life?" Sharpay questioned and Zac nodded his head up and down. "Even better than when we went to Disney World last year and you met Mickey Mouse?"

"Ever better than that Mommy," Zac replied. "Better than anything!"

Troy's shower was ultra hot and steamy, just the way he liked it. Although there was one thing missing…his wife. Shower time with Sharpay was one of his favorite activities. After getting dressed he made his way back downstairs and volunteered to cook his family dinner. Sharpay was ever grateful, enjoying the time spent sitting down and not on her feet. Troy wasn't too bad of a cook either although he stuck to simpler meals. Every once in a while they had a chef come in, a maid too. But, Troy and Sharpay really valued their privacy especially since Troy was so widely known to the nation. They didn't use a nanny and hardly ever used babysitters. In fact their parents or close friends were their number one choices when it came to taking care of their precious children, they were who they trusted more than anyone. On the rare occasion when a babysitter was needed, like when family and friends were all at one party, they had a few sitters who they trusted. They were actually close family friends of the Evans, Sharpay used to baby-sit some of them when she was in high school.

"I'm gonna help Daddy make dinner," Zac scooted off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Me too, me too," Tommy rolled over and climbed off the couch, whatever Zac did, he had to do too.

"I guess, I'm all alone," Sharpay quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel, Lifetime was more her style than the Disney channel.

"Daddy we gonna help wit dinner," Tommy announced as he ran into the kitchen, right behind his brother.

"You are, huh?" Troy questioned.

"Yup," both boys nodded.

"How about we fix one of Mommy's favorite meals?" Troy suggested. "Hmm, we don't have any salmon."

"Yuck," Zac scowled, he was not a fan of fish like his parents.

"Yeah I didn't think so," Troy chuckled as he opened the refrigerator, surveying his options. "I know, how about we do a little Mexican?" Despite her very elegant upbringing, Sharpay was not that big of a fan of gourmet food. Having grown up in the Southwest all of her life, Sharpay had developed quite a taste for Mexican food.

"Sure Dad," Zac responded.

"First things first, you two need to wash your hands," Troy told the boys. Zac grabbed the step stool in the corner and carefully brought it over to the sink while Troy lifted Tommy up. Even with the stool he still couldn't quite reach the faucet.

Sharpay was trying hard to relax but couldn't quite shake the feeling that Troy and the boys were making a huge mess. It seemed like every couple of minutes she heard clashes and clatters. "Do you guys need any help in there?" Sharpay called out to the kitchen which was just next to the family room.

"Babe, we're good," was Troy's quick response.

Sharpay frowned, if they were making a mess, more than likely she would have to be the one to clean it up and she definitely was not in the mood for that. Sharpay hauled herself off the couch to go see what kind of state of disaster her kitchen was in. Laughter was ever present in their house and right now their was no exception. "Hey."

"Hey to you too," Troy grinned.

"Not too big of a mess," Sharpay smirked as she surveyed the minimal damage.

"Nahh," Troy shook his head. "Nothing that we can't handle."

"I'm so not in the mood to clean up tonight Troy," Sharpay placed her hands on her hips and glared at her husband, a look that was mostly reserved for the kids but every once in a while her husband got it too.

"We're cleaning as we go right boys?" Zac and Tommy both nodded. "Tell Mommy to relax."

"Relax!" Zac and Tommy giggled.

"Uh huh," Sharpay just shook her head at them and walked out of the kitchen. She could hear the boys still laughing until Troy got them back down to business.

"Just a little bit more," Sharpay could hear Troy instructing the boys.

"Like that Daddy?" Zac asked.

"Yeah just like that bud."

"I did it just like you!" Zac exclaimed.

Sharpay smiled as she listened for a few more moments before sitting back down, she didn't want to intrude too much. They boys were having daddy time, one of their favorite times. For about half the year, Troy was busy with basketball season and practice so sometimes the boys missed out. But Troy tried his hardest to spend as much time with his family as humanly possible, almost to the point of exhaustion at times. He wasn't going to let his boys grow up without their father. So it was a rare day like this one during the middle of the season where Troy really got to spend a few days with his family.

"Mommy," Zac ran into the family room a little while later. "Dinner is served. Daddy told me to say that."

Sharpay giggled, "Mmm then lets eat bud."

"You're gonna love it Mommy, we worked really hard," Zac said proudly with a smile.

"I'm very excited, not to mention extremely hungry," Sharpay joked as she slowly lifted herself off of the couch.

"Come on," Zac led the way to the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells great in here," Sharpay took in the tantalizing smells as she sat down. It was perfect timing too, her stomach was just beginning to growl.

"I hope that you're hungry," Troy grinned as he placed a huge plate full of tacos, burritos, and quesadillas.

"Mommy's always hungry," Zac laughed as he sat down.

"Ha ha ha," Sharpay made a playful face at her son, although what he said was true, at least since she had been pregnant. "You tell that to your pregnant wife someday buddy and see what she says."

"Eww…wife? Yuck!"

"Yuck?" Troy questioned as he took a seat next to his own wife and smiled affectionately at her.

"Girls have cooties! I'm never gonna get married, ever!" Zac scowled, just the thought of it gave him the willies.

Sharpay laughed, "I'm a girl, do I have cooties?"

"Noo don't be silly, Mommies and Grandmas don't have cooties," Zac explained to her, as if everyone knew that.

"Oh just checking," Sharpay grinned as she started helping herself to dinner.

After a wonderful dinner, Troy bathed the boys and got them ready for bed. Of course since it wasn't bedtime, they were allowed to watch a little T.V. before bedtime. Troy and Sharpay joined them, Tommy snuggled up to his mommy while Zac sat besides his dad. Tommy was practically falling asleep on Sharpay so she decided that it was bedtime much to the dismay of Zac; it was still a little early. However, Troy and Sharpay could tell that Zac was just as tired; he was just fighting his hardest to stay awake.

"Good night buddy," Troy was sitting on the side of Zac's bed as he tucked his little boy in.

"Night Daddy," Zac yawned as he pulled his covers up. "I had the best day ever!"

"Me too," Troy smiled as he bent down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Daddy," Zac sighed before closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

After watching his precious son sleep for a few moments, Troy finally stood up and was met by a smiling Sharpay in the doorway. He wrapped her arms around her and led her down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Tommy asleep?"

"Out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow," Sharpay replied as she climbed into bed herself. "Zac?"

Troy nodded, "He's asleep but we read a couple of books. You're getting into bed already?"

"Troy, I'm exhausted."

"I know we had a long day," Troy climbed into bed too.

"You don't have to go to sleep just because I am, I know it's still early," Sharpay yawned.

"There's no way I'm missing out on cuddling time," Troy smirked as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"That you are," Sharpay smiled at him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good to know," Troy grinned before he leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too Troy," Sharpay snuggled up closer to him, as best she could with her stomach in the way.

"I love the boys so much, they're wonderful Sharpay."

Sharpay giggled, "I'd like to think so. We're doing a pretty good job."

"You're doing an amazing job with the boys Sharpay."  
"Me what about you?" Sharpay questioned. "Last time I checked you were their father."

"It's just that you're here with the boys all day and I'm gone so much…"

Sharpay interrupted him, "Troy, you're an amazing father and you're always there for the boys despite how busy you are They look up to you and admire you so much. They love you to pieces and so do I."

"I love you all too, we have the best life together, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You and the boys are the best thing to have ever happened to me; you're amazing and our boys are incredible."

"You're right, Zac and Tommy are incredible, just like their daddy."

* * *

The end!

**Thanks so much for reading, I would love a couple of reviews. I know that this last update was pretty cheesy (especially the ending). I'm working on a dramatic fic next so stay tuned!**


End file.
